Tsukimori Manor
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: "Aku akan membebaskan Temanmu... Asal... Kau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak anakku... Meskipun kau tidak meninginkan itu..."Kata lelaki gila itu dikupingku, " Tidak akan pernah! Aku saja tidak mengenalmu apalagi mencintaimu!", collab with Mimi Evillova-nee
1. Chapter 1

Tsukimori Manor : Ruka And The Lonely Man Who Want To Marry Her

Disclaimer

RE: Capcom  
Fatal Frame 4 : The Mask Of Lunar Eclipse : Tecmo and Nintendo

ENJOY, MINNA !

Prologue  
Tsukimori Manor... Hmmm... Tempat menakutkan bagi seluruh orang di Kyoto, Jepang...  
Dan disitulah Kozue, teman sejawatku, seorang polisi diculik orang gila yang bernama Piers Nivans yang hidup di Manor itu, dan sialnya, aku yang harus menyelamatkanya, kalo bandit bandit sih ga masalah karena aku memegang senjata api, tapi ini? Ini orang gila ! Seharusnya memanggil petugas RSJ daripada aku ! Aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman mengurusi orang gila!  
Dan sekarang aku berada disini, Tsukimori Manor...

Chapter 1 : Ruka Minazuki  
The Real Target.  
Tempat apa ini?  
Manor yang benar benar terbuang, pantas sang penculik brengsek-yang-bernama-Piers itu menyekap Kozue disini, tempat ini sangatlah cocok untuk tempat menculik orang, apalagi yang menculik seharusnya sudah menjadi pasien RSJ, anehnya, kenapa dibiarkan begitu saja ? Benar benar membingungkan...

Manor berarsitektur barat itu dipenuhi ilalang dan pintu masuknya saja sudah karatan, pohon daunya berguguran semua, pantas dibilang angker, padahal yang hidup hanyalah orang gila yang sebenarnya semua warga Kyoto bisa tangani, yaitu dengan menelepon RSJ, mengherankan...

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Manor itu, tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali disana, hanya terdengar sayup sayup menakutkan dan...

Lunar Melody?  
"Ruka, TOLONG! " Teriakan itu... Kozue !  
"Kozue-san, dimana engkau!" Teriakku, "Jadi kau yang bernama Ruka?" Kata seseorang, rambutnya mirip sekali dengan Tintin namun warna rambutnya mirip Justin Bieber, "Bebaskan temanku, orang gila!" Teriakku, "Aku akan membebaskan Temanmu... Asal... Kau menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak anakku... Meskipun kau tidak meninginkan itu..."Kata lelaki gila itu dikupingku, " Tidak akan pernah! Aku saja tidak mengenalmu apalagi mencintaimu!" Teriakku, aku pun menyiapkan pistol magnum dan ...

Astaga! Mana Pistolku?

"Disini!"Teriak Laki Laki itu, ia memegang senjataku dengan senyuman gila dan jahatnya, sial!  
"Kozue, Lari sekarang, aku akan mengurusi orang gila ini !" Teriakku, Kozue pun langsung berlari keluar dari Manor itu, meninggalkan aku bersama orang gila ini, "Jadi kau mau menjadi istriku meskipun dengan terpaksa?"Kata lelaki itu, dan namanya...  
Piers Nivans...  
Dan artinya aku sekarang adalah...  
Ruka Nivans?


	2. chapter 2

Tsukimori Manor : Ruka And The Lonely Man Who Want To Marry Her

Disclaimer

RE: Capcom  
Fatal Frame 4 : The Mask Of Lunar Eclipse : Tecmo and Nintendo  
Tsukimori Manor : Mimi Evillova and Rebecca Coen Chambers Hirasawa

Hai semua ! ^^  
Akhirnya sekian lama ga update nih cerita yang super duper jelek, gila dan panuan ( Readers :apa hubunganya...), akhirnya gue bisa update cerita ini.  
Teman teman setanah seaer ( Reader : GAJE LU ! ), baru kali ini gue collab sama salah satu penulis fanfiction MATURE yang namanya Mimi Evilova ( ngongkrong di Resident Evil Indonesia kawan kawanku ), dan dia merubah alur cerita ini dari Teen become Mature karena ada adegan bikin anak -_-

Selamat membaca Minna saan !

Chapter 2  
Blockcade.  
"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menikahimu !" teriakku. Satu-satunya senjata yang sekarang aku pegang adalah 9mm kaliber pistol. Tinggal 1 lagi pelurunya, jika meleset, tamatlah riwayatku !  
"Ini imbalan dari aku membebaskan temanmu. Jika engkau tidak mau bersamaku, kau akan mati. Dengan mengenaskan," kata Piers dengan mata jahatnya. Aku harus menembaknya, iya, menembaknya agar ia mati !

DOR!  
Baka! Kenapa aku... Tembakanya meleset malah ke kaki?, sudahlah, setidaknya aku bisa lari menghindari dia, mungkin aku harus kelantai dua selagi dia mengerang kesakitan memegang kakinya yang tertembus peluru.

"Meskipun begitu... Aku akan melawanmu, kau tahu, sebenarnya ini tergores sedikit, dan aku menipumu...Ruka Nivans..." Kata Piers dengan senyuman liciknya, aku pun menendang kemaluanya hingga ia terjungkal dengan kencang! Semoga ia tidak dapat menghasilkan anak! Makan omonganmu Piers bakamitai !

"Sial! Arghh! " Teriaknya sambil memegang alat pembuahanya, inilah saatnya, aku mengambil pedang katana di dekat pintu masuk dan menotong kepalanya! Tapi... Sial... Ia... Malah menembak Katana yang aku pegang?

"Not Too fast, my Wife... You are too weak for beat me..." Kata Piers, ia kini memegang pedang yang sempat aku pegang, hidupku akan berakhir! Ayah ibu... Tolong aku!

Matanya pun menatap mataku, mata hazel yang indah itu kenapa harus dimiliki orang stress ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dunia ini, ia pun mengambil sebuah cairan dan menyuntikan kepadaku...

Dan semua gelap... Dalam beberapa saat...

***  
"Ruka... I love you..."

Bagiku, ini adalah mimpi terburuk seluruh hidupku, terjebak disini... Manor ini...

Aku ingin menangis sekencang mungkin, tapi aku ini adalah kapten polisi divisi Kyoto! Tak sepantasnya aku menangis!

Pintu itu memang terkunci rapat, mungkin Piers mengurungku disini hingga aku mati, lalu ia akan menodaiku... Sepertinya...

Tapi... Kenapa bisa terdengar Lunar Melody tadi? Dan kenapa ia ... Memasang lagu itu?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, sepertinya aku harus menjelajahi Manor ini...


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukimori Manor : Ruka And The Lonely Man Who Want To Marry Her

Disclaimer

RE: Capcom  
Fatal Frame 4 : The Mask Of Lunar Eclipse : Tecmo and Nintendo  
Tsukimori Manor : Mimi Evillova and Rebecca Coen Chambers Hirasawa

Chap 3  
A Thousand Photo  
Menurutku, Manor ini benar benar keteraluan menyeramkan.

Di luarnya saja menyeramkan, apalagi saat aku memutuskan masuk kesini, sial! Seharusnya aku tidak masuk kesini dan menyuruh petugas RSJ !

Bagaimana dengan para polisi yang aku pimpin? Bagaimana dengan Mizuru, adik angkatku?  
Apa salahku aku harus terjebak disini?

Ayah...ibu... Andai kalian masih hidup...

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah! Aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini! Mungkin Piers baka itu lupa menutup salah satu pintu keluar jadi aku bisa keluar dari manor sialan ini!

***  
Bisikan yang menakutkan...

Setiap saat, saat aku berjalan... Suara... Suara menakutkan itu... Terdengar kembali...

'Ia jodohmu... Piers Nivans... Ia jodohmu..."

Apa maksud suara aneh itu? Psycho itu... Jodohku? Enak saja! Mau anakku jadi Psycho ? Aku sih amit amit !

Aku tiba tiba terbayang wajah Piers dengan senyum jahatnya saat menyuntikan cairan bius itu ! Sial, sial, sial! kenapa aku harus terbayang dirinya!

What The Hell is going on ? Pikiranku mulai diisi dengan orang gila itu... AAAH! Aku ga boleh jatuh cinta dengannya! Dunia kiamat !

***  
Mataku mulai 5 watt, aku benar benar capek gara gara mencari tempat bersembunyi... Sial.

Ngasal masuk juga ga papa deh, masuk kamar orang, yang penting selamat.

Sh*t.  
Kamar si psycho... Kenapa aku malah masuk kamar si gila Piers ini ?  
Ga hanya itu, kamar si gila ini, terpajang beratus ratus fotoku saat bertugas, ada yang ditempelkan di dinding, ada di bingkaikan, ada yang ditaruh sembarangan dan...  
Ada sketsaku juga?

Ia benar benar terobsesi dengan diriku, AAAAAHHH! Aku tidak ingin nasibku seperti Hanny Pelangi di buku 'Obsesi' itu ! Pleasee !

Ketika aku berjalan di kamar tersebut, tiba tiba aku menginjak sesuatu.

Catatan Piers.  
Seharusnya, ia menaruh catatanya ditempat yang jarang atau TIDAK diketahui orang lain, ini ? Ceroboh sekali, bisa bisanya taruh di sembarang tempat ? Apalagi kalau sampe sang istri alias orang bodoh yang menikah dengannya membacanya, matilah si Piers dengan badan tercabik cabik ! Tunggu, kok kayak Beruang ya istrinya ?

Sudahlah, aku baca saja ! Mumpung orangnya ga ada !

_'Saat aku melihatnya, ia begitu cantik, secantik bidadari khayangan, aku ingin bersamanya... Meskipun aku mengidap syndrom ini ... _  
_Getsuyuu Syndrome..._  
_Aku harap ia tidak mengetahuinya...'_

Dia... Dia terkena syndrom itu juga?


End file.
